


Scattered

by Lee_Mix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like the Earth; moving, sturdy, and able to protect those it sheltered. She was a parallel to the air; drifting, intermingling with other atmospheres, completely free. And though Earth and Air aren't perfect elements to intertwine, nobody said anything was perfect in it's entirety. -A series of vignettes relating to the growing relationship between Opal and Bolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't even anticipated on writing a new series of vignettes, but what a surprise, inspiration struck. Updates on this piece will vary, but I'm hoping it'll garner enough positive reception to warrant a continuation! Bolin/Opal, despite being canon, is vastly unappreciated in the fanfiction-writing community, so I'm hoping to expand upon it's fanbase a tad. Please enjoy!

_Chose someone of a high calibre, Opal. Do not let anyone diminish who you are simply because they need validation of their own._

Although Opal had been closer emotionally to her mother growing up, she had always found comfort in the wisdom her father passed down to her. With his soft voice, passive-aggressive nature, one would seldom think that a simple architect could win the heart of the rebellious daughter of Toph Bei Fong. But in his voice, he had knowledge, with his passivity, he held his ground. Perhaps that was what drew her mother to him. Certainly, it was what made Opal admire him.

And even now, as she practiced her newly-acquired arts in airbending, she found his words seeping into her mind.  _Remain calm when hit at a junction in your life._

The wind whistled tauntingly around her hands.  _You will never tame us._

Her body trembled as the air interlaced itself within her short hair, between the gaps in her fingers.  _You are an artifice, mimicking the true masters of air before you._

Once or twice, she lost her footing, but continued to stay steadfast. Brushing up on the Air Nomad's origins had been beneficial to polishing her technique (she found that, with Korra being out of submission and off healing, there were no more one-to-ones, something that she dearly missed), but also slightly demeaning to her faith in her abilities as an airbender.

 _Still,_ she reasoned, placing one foot forward,  _I am part of the new Air Nation. I've got to have some purpose here._

"Opal!"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes, and found a bright grin in place of the emptiness that had bestowed the veranda she was practicing on before. "Bolin?"

And there he was, a green flower in his hand, and his cheeks flushed with delight. "Opal! It's so good to see you! And wow, you  _were_ just airbending, weren't you? That was _amazing!_ It blew me away!"

"I sure hope not," she chuckled, ceasing her technique and walking over to him, "or I'd never see you again."

"Huh…? Oh! No, I didn't mean that as a pun! Not like when I shoved a literal sock in Zaheer's mouth, but I wouldn't ever make fun of you…" He blinked. "Wait. You were joking?"

Opal let off a small laugh again, patting his shoulder. "Classic Bolin. I  _was_ joking, don't worry. And even if I weren't, you're a joker anyway." His expression flooded with relief, something that caused her to smile. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were going to go and see your brother?"

He threw a casual arm around her shoulders. "I saw Mako yesterday, actually. I  _was_ going to see him today, but I thought to myself: " _Bolin! You haven't seen sweet Opal for over twenty-four hours! What kind of person are you, abandoning your girlfriend like this?"_ So...yeah." Bolin shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted to see you. Were you busy?"

"Not nearly busy enough that I can't spare some time for you."  _Girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend._ Her heart warmed.

"Oh! That's great! Because I saw you airbending on the walk down here, and I was a little worried that I'd interrupt, y'know? Tenzin spoke of you all doing that nomadic good-deeds-for-all-nations thing when Jinora got her tattoos, so I didn't want to ruin any plans!"

"You've got to stop worrying about that. I've seen you linger around here before. Trust me, Bolin, just  _talk_ about this to me. You can trust me, okay? It helps to talk about these things with me, instead of just bottling it all up." Opal rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"I know, I know...but you're just so amazing, you know?" He turned to place one of the flowers in her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. Each time she practiced, it made her choppy hair untamed, someone truly mastering the arts of an almost forgotten bending form. "Look what you're a part of now. How you treat people. You're kind, you're brave, and you don't let anyone walk all over you. I'm just a little worried I'll end up messing up the earth you walk on."

"You're needlessly over-dramatic, Bolin. Maybe that's why you're so perfect for being in the Movers." She japed, but it was merely short-hand. "Don't deny the good you've done. You're of a rare calibre."

His grin returned instantaneously. "You mean that?"

"I mean it."

"WHOO! You hear that, world?  _Opal_ just said I was of a rare calibre! So who cares what you think?!"

_A rare calibre indeed, Bolin. A rare calibre indeed._


End file.
